


three's a lucky number.

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Series: hey now, we'll be okay. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Threesome, han jisung master at avoiding stuff, it's cute i promise, lee felix best boy, mentions of minho and chan, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: A continuation of psycho, Hyunjin confronts Jisung, and perhaps their relationship leads somewhere unexpected.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: hey now, we'll be okay. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593037
Kudos: 98





	three's a lucky number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a continuation of psycho, I hope it's everything you guys wanted and more!  
> It does end happily, I don't like complete angst.  
> It is also quite lengthy in comparison to the first part or my other fics, so buckle in, grab a snack! 
> 
> I wasn't sure what tags to use, I seem to not be too great at that, so if you find anything I should tag lemme know!

It has been about a week and a half since the 'incident' with Hyunjin and Jisung. It has also been the most awkward week the both of them had ever experienced.  
  
Jisung couldn't stand the sight of Hyunjin, so he tried to make himself scarce. He was always at the studio nowadays, coming home late at night. He shared a room with Hyunjin, which just made matters worse, and usually, it ended with Jisung curled up in Felix's bed instead.  
  
Not that Felix minded; he was always up for a cuddle buddy. But he was well aware of why Jisung was there, and it meant Jisung wasn't facing the situation. They both knew that he had to face the problem if they were ever going to get it fixed. Hyunjin and Jisung had to live together, they had to work together, it was impossible for them to not improve the situation.  
  
Even the elders had started to pick up on the awkward air between the two of them, both Minho and Chan confronting the two of them and asking them what the problem was. Neither of them was willing to admit the situation to Minho or Chan. But both elders informed them that they needed to get their shit together. They could not have a repeat of pre-debut Hyunjin and Jisung.  
  
But Jisung just wasn't good at confrontation, at least, he wasn't good at not picking fights. He knew he couldn't pick a fight with Hyunjin. This was a much more delicate situation than it had been before.  
  
After a decent amount of time of Jisung putting it off, Felix decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to talk to Hyunjin for him and get to the bottom of the whole mess. The utmost priority was to get Hyunjin to apologize to him.  
  
"Hyunjin." Felix pushed his door open, noting Jisung wasn't there. It was just Hyunjin in the room. "We need to talk. This can't keep going on." He shut the door behind him, crossing his arms. "You know what you did to Jisung was messed up, and you need to apologize. The more the two of you avoid the situation, the worse it's going to get. And we really can't have that. You both are making the environment awkward." Felix huffed, scuffing his shoes on the floor. "Do you even have an explanation as to why you treated Jisung like that? He didn't deserve that. You're supposed to be his friend, and you took advantage of his feelings."  
  
Hyunjin had sat up, putting his book down on his bed as he listened to his Australian friend babble on. "You think I don't know what I did, Felix? I'm well aware. I was there, I shoved my dick in his ass." He scoffed softly, pulling his knees up to his chest. "If Jisung wants an apology or wants to talk to me, why doesn't he do it himself? Why are you here instead?" He tilted his head, black hair falling into his face.  
  
"You know Jisung doesn't know how to handle confrontation. Not without it exploding. He doesn't want to argue with you, he wants to fix things. You have to make the first move, or it's not happening, Hyunjin." Felix was exasperated, his hands rubbing over his face. "I don't mind him coming into my bed to sleep with me. But I do mind that he's out until five am and even when he is sleeping, he's tossing and turning. It's concerning." His hand went back to the doorknob. "You need to talk to him. Explain yourself. Or, if you don't have an explanation, apologize. You know this can't keep going." Felix opened the door and pushed it shut before returning back to his room.  
  
Hyunjin sighed softly, flopping back on his bed. He had an explanation… what he did was messed up, he knew that. He hurt one of his closest friends, and he was hurting the teammates around them. Felix was right, there was no way this could go unsaid, unfixed.  
  
Jisung wasn't there, however. But Hyunjin had a good idea as to where he was. The tall, black-haired man pushed himself off of his bed, quickly pushing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Once he had shoes on, he was out the door and on his way to the jype building.  
  
He climbed the steps, finding the studio that 3racha frequented often. Once he found the door, he pushed it open, going to speak to Jisung.  
  
Jisung had been running off to the studio just to get out of the dorm. Neither Changbin nor Chan were there. He figured since he was alone, and it was unlikely anyone would be at the building this late… Jisung could take care of some unspoken stress. His head had just tilted back against his chair as he sighed softly when he heard the door open. "Shit.." Jisung's hand had never moved so fast as he pulled it out of his pants, glancing up at the person who had disturbed his session. "What-"  
  
Hyunjin's brow raised, closing the door behind him, clicking the lock that Jisung had so conveniently forgotten. "Is this what you've been running to the studio to do?" He chuckled softly, his eyes wandering down to the bulge that strained against Jisung's pants. "Can I…?" This wasn't what he had come here to do, but thinking about it, perhaps it would get Jisung to relax a little. "I'll treat you better than I did last time, Sungie."  
  
Jisung's eyes widened at the offer. Should he even take that offer after what happened last time? But before he knew it, Hyunjin was on his knees in front of him. "You better…" He mumbled softly, internally screaming at himself for allowing this to happen again.  
  
"Is that a yes, baby?" Hyunjin's hands went to the rim of his pants, pushing them down to around Jisung's knees. "I'll make you feel good." He nodded to himself, taking the boxers down as well. "Mm.." Jisung was well endowed. Hyunjin, last time, had been thinking of himself. He didn't really pay attention to Jisung. He regretted that, now looking at what he had in front of him.  
  
Jisung was thick and had a decent length to him. Hyunjin had no doubt it could reach all of the right places. But, that wasn't what he was trying to do for Jisung. His mouth found its way to the head, giving it an experimental kitten lick. The groan from above gave him the motivation he needed to continue. He felt hands go into his hair as he pushed his mouth downwards, taking his time as he began to take all of Jisung into his mouth.  
  
Jisung's breathing began to get a little bit heavier as his hands tugged at Hyunjin's hair. "Shit- please, Hyunjin, please… I need you to move your mouth." He was practically panting between his words, and it was taking too much self-control not to thrust into his mouth.  
  
Hyunjin chuckled softly, the sensation causing a vibration that led to another pretty moan escaping Jisung's mouth. But he listened to Jisung's pleads and began to move his mouth, trying to make sure to relax his jaw entirely so he could take as much of Jisung as he could. Whatever his mouth couldn't reach was being taken care of by his hand, stroking upwards. He could feel the way Jisung's hips twitched underneath him, begging to buck upwards, still seeking more.  
  
So he paused, glancing up at Jisung, his free hand slapping Jisung's hip. It was an indication that he wanted Jisung to fuck his mouth.  
  
Jisung felt the slap and noticed the way Hyunjin had stopped moving, getting the hint quickly. His hands tightened in Hyunjin's hair, beginning to thrust his hips upwards, groaning out loud. "Your mouth feels so fucking good." It was much better than his hand was going to be. That was for sure. "So hot, so wet…" Every time he thrust, he hit the back of Hyunjin's throat, and fuck did it feel good.  
  
Hyunjin couldn't help but moan each time, and it would cause these perfect little vibrations that seemed to electrify Jisung's body each time.  
  
His hips seemed to pick up speed as he got closer to his climax point, his moans getting increasingly louder. "L-Let me... Let me come on your face, Jinnie, please.." His cock fell out of Hyunjin's mouth, his hand moving to stroke quickly, and within seconds, he was pouring his load onto the boy's face. "Shit…" After a few moments, he was done, and he leaned back into his chair. "I knew you'd look pretty with come all over your face." Jisung chuckled softly, his breath knocked out of him.  
  
"H-Here…" Jisung went into one of the drawers, offering Hyunjin a cloth to wipe off his face. "It'd be hot if you licked it off your hands, though. Swallowed it." He hummed softly at the thought.  
  
Hyunjin decided the second option was better, wiping parts of his face with his hand and then licking all of the come off of his hand. "You must eat well." Once his face was clean, he cleared his throat a bit. "Surprisingly enough, I didn't come here to suck you off, Sungie. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Jisung's hands went to pull up his pants, squinting his eyes at Hyunjin. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" He knew what he wanted to talk to him about, but of course, Jisung chose to play dumb.  
  
"Sungie… you know what I'm here to talk about. I wanted to apologize. I fucked up, I shouldn't have slept with you if I was going to hurt your feelings." A look of regret flashed across Hyunjin's face, running a hand through his now messy, sweaty hair. "I chose to sleep with you knowing I was going to be hurting your feelings, and I left you there. I shouldn't have done that, you deserved at least proper aftercare."  
  
Jisung turned away from Hyunjin, organizing some papers on his desk, coughing a bit. He wasn't going to admit that what happened had hurt him. The tears that pricked at his eyes, he was not going to cry in front of Hyunjin. "It's fine, Hyunjin." His voice cracked a little, giving him away, but he still chose to just continue putting files away.  
  
"Sungie… I'm sorry." Hyunjin could hear the voice crack, and he crossed the distance between the two of them, playing a hand on the papers he was fussing about with. "Look at me, Sungie. I know you're hurt, and you don't have to hide that from me. You've been avoiding me all week. You don't have to pretend you're okay."  
  
The tiny sounds of sniffles came from Jisung, his hands paused from organizing the papers. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." He grabbed his stuff, pushing past Hyunjin and out of the studio. Jisung wasn't sure why his instincts told him to run out of the studio. But he just couldn't sit there and listen to Hyunjin say he's sorry. He would forgive him, but he wasn't prepared for the explanation, and he wasn't prepared to cry in front of Hyunjin either.  
  
Once he was out of the studio and far from the building, his hand found his phone, ignoring the fifteen messages he had from Hyunjin. What he did was dial Felix's number, sniffling a bit as he waited for his sunshine to answer the phone.  
  
"Jisung?" Felix answered the phone, pausing the video game he had been playing on the TV. "What's wrong? I hear you sniffling, you've been crying. Sweetie, where are you? I'll come to you." He heard Jisung mumble out his location, and he got up, shoving his shoes and a coat on before going to find where the smaller brunette boy was.  
  
He found Jisung sitting on a bench in the middle of a park, his face red and his hair sticking to his face. "Ji? What happened?" His eyebrows furrowed, sitting down next to him, pulling him into a hug immediately. His hand went into Jisung's hair, waiting for the small boy to relax into him. Jisung and Felix were around the same height, but something about the way Jisung acted around Felix made him seem so much smaller.  
  
"Hyunjin came to the studio a-and… he apologized. I don't know why, but I ran before he could finish. I just grabbed my stuff, and I booked it." His hands curled into Felix's shirt, sniffling as he snuggled into the crook of his neck. There was no one in this world more comfortable than Felix… it was a thought that passed through his mind as he sat there.  
  
"You should've heard him out, Jisung. The whole story, not just his apology. We both know Hyunjin and how he tends to push down emotions. He could've had his reasons that we didn't even think about, sweetie." He had no issue letting Jisung curl into him the way he was, letting his small fingers run through Jisung's soft hair. "Next time you see Hyunjin, you talk to him, Jisung. Get it all out in the air. All of it, I mean it. You are one step closer to resolving this situation with him."  
  
"I know, I know… next time, Lixie, I promise." He glanced up at Felix, leaning in to place a soft peck on his cheek. "I'm hungry." A soft pout came to his face, practically begging Felix to buy food for him.  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes playfully, tugging both him and Jisung up off of the bench, but allowing his hand to capture Jisung's. "I'll take you to a convenience store and buy you some ramen, okay? Then we go home." The two boys made their way to a nearby convenience store, and Felix ended up paying for way more than just ramen. But he couldn't say no when Jisung pouted up at him and asked for something. It was becoming a weakness.  
  
Once they had paid for everything, they finally went back to the dorm, and Jisung was in the kitchen, heating up the ramen he had just purchased.  
  
Felix, on the other hand, was in the living room on the couch and stuffing his face with a bag of mini marshmallows. The Australian heard the door open, glancing behind him as Hyunjin walked into the living room. "Go talk to him. He's in the kitchen. Don't let him run away this time." His tone and his face were firm, telling Hyunjin he meant business.  
  
Hyunjin nodded a bit, his long legs making their way into the kitchen. "Sungie. You ran away." He walked around the kitchen island to where Jisung was taking his ramen out of the microwave. "I wanted to tell you more than just that I was sorry." His hand gently took the ramen out of Jisung's hands, placing it to the side. His hand went up to Jisung's cheek, moving him so that the smaller of the two was looking him in the eyes. "I lied. I do have feelings for you. I didn't know how to handle them, and I wanted to give you what you wanted, but I wasn't ready to admit to myself how I felt about you. But I am now. You don't have to do anything about it. You don't have to forgive me. But I'll leave you with this."  
  
Hyunjin leaned in, placing the most gentle kiss onto Jisung's lips, before letting him go. "Think about it. Talk to me later or tomorrow… or even in a week." Hyunjin cleared his throat a little, disappearing to the bathroom to take a shower, clear off the gunk from Sungie's blowjob earlier.  
  
Jisung watched him leave, standing in the kitchen, absolutely stunned by the sudden turn of events. He blinked a bit, closing the microwave behind him, before taking his ramen into the living room. "Let's watch the movie we got." He nodded to Felix, sliding into the spot next to him. He avoided looking at Felix, knowing that if he did, Felix was going to ask him what happened. So he merely turned his focus to the movie once it began, hurriedly finishing his ramen before it got cold.  
  
About midway through the movie, Jisung shifted closer to Felix, leaning his head onto his shoulder. "So comfy…" He mumbled softly, snuggling into the blonde as if he could get any closer. "Cuddle me, Lixie." There was a soft whine to his voice, his arms moving to wrap around the opposite boy's waist.  
  
"Alright, alright." His low voice was heavy with a sleepy tone, pulling Jisung into his lap and snuggling into his side. "There, you happy?" He hummed softly, his eyes closing again. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" Felix's arms wrapped around the elder, picking him up off of the couch and bringing him back to his room, both of them crawling into bed.  
  
Within seconds, they were lights out, the two of them curled into each other.  
  
It was the next morning when Jisung rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching outwards, before letting his arms fall onto Felix. "Lixie?" He mumbled softly, gently playing with the blonde hair. He just let Felix get an extra few minutes of sleep, watching as the younger slept. He was beautiful like this, that's what Jisung thought. The prettiest freckles… He wanted to kiss each and every one of them.  
  
But then he thought about Hyunjin, and a sigh passed his lips. Now he has another predicament on top of the original one. Jisung pushed himself into a sitting position, shoving the blanket off of him but making sure Felix was still covered. He attempted to force his way out of the bed without waking the small freckle-covered boy next to him. The boy's little feet found their way back to his own room, the room he shared with Hyunjin.  
  
He slid into the room, closing the door behind him, before shoving his way into Hyunjin's bed. "Jinnie?"  
  
Hyunjin hummed softly, halfway still enthralled in sleep. But then he felt movement in his bed and hands on him. "What-" He mumbled softly, opening his eyes to find Jisung snuggling into his chest. "Oh.. hey, Sungie. What are you doing here?" His arms wrapped around Jisung's waist, pulling him closer since that seemed to be what the smaller desired.  
  
"I miss cuddling with you. We haven't cuddled in weeks... Can I stay here?" Jisung glanced up at him, afraid the elder of them would push him away.  
  
Hyunjin nodded a bit, pulling him into his chest. "Is this you making your decision?" His hand gently stroked Jisung's arm.  
  
"I-I have a predicament. One bigger than forgiving you. I like Felix." He mumbled softly, hiding his face in Hyunjin's chest. "And I still like you."  
  
Hyunjin shifted a bit, quiet as he took in the news. "I figured. The way you've been visiting Felix's bed everyday… told me that you probably liked each other. We can figure that out later. Let's go back to sleep for now, yeah? It's a little early, baby." Hyunjin's face snuggled into Jisung's hair, his eyes quickly shutting as he fell back asleep.  
  
Jisung fell back asleep for another few hours as well, waking up with a soft hum, feeling more well-rested than he had in months. Hyunjin was clinging to him, refusing to let him go, but he glanced up as he heard the door open.  
  
It was Felix. Felix's eyes widened, seeing the two of them snuggled up. He didn't expect the making up to go so well.  
  
Jisung gestured for Felix to come closer since Hyunjin was /not/ letting him leave. "Lixie… come here." He pouted up at him, knowing Felix couldn't say no to that. And he was right, Felix shuffled closer.  
  
"I like both of you. Hyunjin explained to me what happened and he likes me as well… so I was just wondering... If perhaps, you like me as well? And would you like to be my boyfriend? Along with this goof here." Jisung chuckled softly as Hyunjin snuggled into the crook of his neck.  
  
The question took him by surprise, but he found that it wasn't something he was opposed to. Being boyfriends with both Jisung and Hyunjin… just sounded like double the fun, double the cuddles. "Of course, Sungie. Consider me yours. And Hyunjin's, of course. Have you already asked him?"  
  
"No… but he was insistent on sleeping. I think he won't mind, though."  
  
Hyunjin hummed softly, he could hear talking and feel movement, it rocked him out of his sleep. His eyes finally opened, glancing around for a second as he adjusted to the real world. "Felix? Jisung?" He yawned softly, his head falling back into the crook of Jisung's neck. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"I asked Felix to be my boyfriend. And I'm asking you to be my boyfriend as well, Jinnie. Along with Felix. How does that sound, babe? Hm?" He kissed the top of Hyunjin's forehead, humming softly as he felt Hyunjin's lips wander down his neck.  
  
"I think… that sounds perfect. I have two perfect, lovely boyfriends to spoil? I can't believe how lucky I am." He bit down on a particular strip of skin, earning the prettiest sound from Jisung.  
  
"H-Hyunjin, you just woke up-" Jisung huffed softly, but he didn't move away, allowing Hyunjin to have his fun. "Felix, lock the door. Afterward, come here, I don't want you to be left out."  
  
The youngest nodded, heading to lock the door before coming back to Jisung, leaning down, so he was close to Jisung.  
  
Jisung's lips found Felix's, his hand going into his hair, tugging a little. "I have always thought your lips are so beautiful… I couldn't wait to get my lips on them." His teeth dug into Felix's bottom lip, pulling it out a little bit. He wanted to ruin them. Jisung's tongue flicked out, licking along his bottom and top lip. They were red and spit-lined now. "Perfect."  
  
Meanwhile, Hyunjin had pushed Jisung's shirt up, kissing down his chest slowly. His hand worked at Jisung's nipple while his free hand unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down and off. "I didn't tell you the other day, Sungie. But you're so fucking pretty." His teeth bit down near his hip, leaving behind a decent mark. "So pretty." He hummed, tossing the boxers and pants to the side.  
  
"I want to ride your pretty dick, Sungie, please. Let Jinnie ride you." He pouted up at Jisung like he was asking for permission to do so.  
  
"Aw, Jinnie... You're cute when you pout." He chuckled softly, nodding a bit. "Ride me, pretty baby. How about I suck Felix off? You can watch, sweet baby." Jisung unbuttoned Felix's pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. Jisung immediately went to work his mouth on Felix, his eyes wandering up to Felix's face, taking in how pretty he looked. His eyes were screwed tight, his bitten lips parted, letting out the prettiest moans, his freckles littering his cheeks.  
  
Hyunjin hummed softly, stroking himself as he watched the way Jisung worked his mouth. But then he remembered his goal, to ride Jisung's pretty dick. He hopped off of his bed, going into his nearby dressers and pulling out a bottle of lube. Hyunjin crawled back into the bed, coating his long fingers in lube and moving to begin the work of stretching himself out.  
  
While Hyunjin worked on that, Jisung was working his magic on Felix. He was moving his mouth back and forth, making sure to hollow his cheeks out occasionally. His hands gripped at Felix's hips, preventing him from making any sudden movements.  
  
From the way Felix was looking, he was enjoying himself far too much. He was letting out loud moans, his hands buried in Jisung's hair, his breath heavy between moans. "Please, Jisung, p-please, it feels so good." He whined softly as Jisung pulled off to take some breaths.  
  
"Jinnie, sit on my dick, you're taking too long." He huffed softly, his hand replacing what his mouth had been doing for Felix. His free hand went to stroke himself, beginning to get impatient.  
  
Hyunjin's hands moved to slap Jisung's hands away from his cock, shaking his head. "No, don't touch yourself. I'm going to ride you, that's the only thing you should be coming from right now." He adjusted himself, so he was straddling Jisung, his hands moving to rest on either side of Jisung. Once he was positioned the way he wanted, he slowly began to sink himself onto Jisung, allowing himself to take him in just a little bit at a time. It had been a while since Hyunjin had taken a cock, and he was tight, he needed to take a break and adjust when he could. "You make me feel sooo good, Jisung. So big…"  
  
The smaller brunette chuckled before turning to take Felix back into his mouth. He didn't want to leave his pretty Australian boy out of this, of course. But this time, he gestured for Felix to take over, allowing him to fuck his mouth.  
  
Hyunjin took a few minutes to adjust before beginning to push himself up and then back down, finding a steady pace that was pleasurable for both of them. "S-Sungie, shit, you feel so good." He groaned softly, his hands gripping at the sheets underneath them. "You fill me so nicely, shit, baby." It was frustrating; at this angle, he couldn't hit the right spot. Not entirely. He was just barely grazing over it, and it was driving him nuts.  
  
But Jisung was focused on Felix at the minute, Felix's hands tugging at his hair as he continued to thrust into his mouth, barely hitting the back of his throat. He wasn't really that long, but he was thick. The younger Australian's hips picked up, moans catching in his throat as he felt that knot start to bubble up. "Jisung, Jisung, Ji…. I'm going to come please, where should I-?" Before he even finished his sentence, he was shoving his cock deep in Jisung's mouth, shooting his come down his throat. "Fuck... " He groaned softly, emptying himself before pulling back out.  
  
Jisung was surprised, but he swallowed the come quickly, tugging Felix into a kiss. "You're so pretty, baby. Come here, sit next to me and watch me fuck Jinnie, yeah?"  
  
The world's brightest sunshine was panting, and he was clearly a tired mess, but he nodded. His body crawled onto the bed and sat in the corner where he wasn't in the way.  
  
Jisung patted Felix's hand gently, just to reassure him that he was there. But his attention turned to Jinnie, tilting his head a bit. "You know… Jinnie… you were a bad boy recently. Do you even deserve to be fucked?" He thrusted upwards just to get Hyunjin to whine, hitting exactly where he knew the taller boy had been aiming for. "Look at you. You're a mess. It's pathetic, isn't it? Begging me to put my dick in you after what you did."  
  
Without warning, Hyunjin was on his back, his eyes wide with shock. "S-Sungie, I-I'm so sorry, please… please fuck me. Use me the way I used you, take it out on me, please?" Hyunjin's hands went up to wrap around Jisung's neck, pouting up at him.  
  
"You ask so nicely, it's hard to say no.." Jisung leaned down to kiss the pout away, taking the opportunity to begin moving his hips. At the same time, Hyunjin was distracted by the kiss. "So nice and tight for me, Jinnie. Feel so good around my cock." Jisung let out a groan, his hand wandering through Hyunjin's hair as he picked up speed. "Hyunjin takes cock so well, doesn't he, Lixie? Don't you think?"  
  
Felix had just been quietly watching the exchange between the two, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. "I agree, Ji. He's better on his back, takes you so well." His voice was rough from all of the moaning earlier, he sounded and looked fucked out. "So good, Jinnie." Felix moved to begin playing with Hyunjin's hair, leaning down to whisper nice things in his ear as Jisung pounded into him.  
  
"You're lucky we have Felix here, he's so much nicer than I am, Jinnie." Jisung's hands grabbed Hyunjin's hands, holding both of them down. He knew Hyunjin was clingy and wanted to touch as much as he could. Perhaps he wanted to torture him a little bit. Jisung had been purposely avoiding the spot Hyunjin was craving, watching as his face contorted into frustration.  
  
Hyunjin whined softly, his hands trying to move against Jisung's grip on them. "J-Jisung, please, please…" His head turned to kiss Felix, allowing the kiss to distract him from the frustration.  
  
It was at that moment that Jisung decided to stop messing with Hyunjin and began moving his hips directly into his sweet spot. "Does that feel good, Jinnie? Isn't this what you wanted?" He chuckled as Hyunjin pulled back from the kiss, his small groans filling the room. "Perfect. You're perfect like this, Jinnie."  
  
Hyunjin's cock twitched at the hint of praise, his cheeks tainted pink. "M-More, Sungie... "  
  
"You're so pretty, Jinnie. Such a pretty boy. So good for me, baby, so so good for me." He continued to move his hips, driving the point home. "You're doing so good, you've done so well so far, pretty baby. My pretty baby boy takes my cock so well."  
  
Each nice word earned a twitch from Hyunjin's cock, and it was all beginning to build. The praise, the touches from Felix, the cock hitting his prostate dead on. "Sungie, can I come? Please… can I come? It hurts.." He whined softly, his hands moving to push against the brunette's hands holding them down. "Let me touch you, Jisung."  
  
Jisung wasn't that cruel, so he let his hands go, leaning down to kiss along Hyunjin's neck, pointedly biting at specific spots. "Come for me, baby. I know you want to." His teeth bit down on a particular spot, and it had Hyunjin gasping for breath underneath him before he knew it both of their chests were covered in come.  
  
"Good boy. Sungie's going to come in you, okay, just a bit more. You can hold out for Sungie, right?" His hips picked up a more rough pace, a more needy pace. He wanted to come inside Hyunjin so bad, and he was so close.  
  
It took a couple more thrusts, Jisung groaning out Hyunjin's name as he finally emptied inside him, his hands gripping Hyunjin's hips. "Shit.." He slowed down, soft kisses pressed against Hyunjin's jawline.  
  
After allowing both of them to catch their breaths, he pulled out of him and then plopping back on the bed. They were both exhausted, sweaty, and covered in come.  
  
The only one of the three that seemed to have any energy was Felix, who rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two. You gotta get cleaned up before you try to go back to sleep." He gently tugged at Hyunjin's hand, trying to get him to get out of bed. Once Hyunjin was up, he did the same for Jisung. "Let's go, shower you two."  
  
The two of them groaned, and Hyunjin could barely walk, but Felix held him up as the two of them went into the bathroom connected to the room. The small blonde turned on the shower, helping the two of them into the shower before getting in as well. He helped clean both Jisung and Hyunjin off after cleaning himself off as well. Once they were all squeaky clean, he helped everyone get back out of the shower and to the beds.  
  
"Don't go, Lixie," Jisung whined softly, his hands making grabby motions as Felix went to leave the room. "Come cuddle me?? And Jinnie…"  
  
Felix chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I'll be right back, babe. I'm just getting everyone water and a snack, alright?" Felix disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with bottles of water, marshmallows, and his laptop. "I figured we could watch some Netflix, help us fall asleep?" He offered the water to Hyunjin and Jisung, placing the bowl of marshmallows in front of them. The younger boy put on a show they had all been watching together before wedging himself between them, deciding for once he wanted to be the little spoon.  
  
Once they were all snuggled up, all of them having drank water and ate a bit, Felix was surprisingly the first one out.  
  
"I'd say that went well." Jisung mused out loud, popping a marshmallow into his mouth.  
  
"Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Hmm. Maybe another blowjob could decide my answer for you?"  
  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes, tossing a marshmallow at him. "I guess I'll have to keep sucking you off then. Consider my mouth yours."  
  
"You have yourself a deal, Jinnie."

**Author's Note:**

> Me again!  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and that it gave the ending you all desired.  
> I have a Seungbin fic in the works so do look forward to that annnd follow me on twitter!
> 
> @LLNOKITTY


End file.
